The present invention relates to a protective cover for protecting the carpeting in vehicles and, more particularly, to a retractable protector which may be used in vehicles having a cargo area with removable seats.
Vehicles which have been classified as minivans have been popular for several years, and recently a new version of the minivan has been introduced which allows the passenger seats behind the front seats to be removed in order for the minivan to be used as an all purpose cargo carrier. Since these minivans or all purpose vehicles are also intended to be family vehicles, they are typically provided with attractive carpeting which, under normal circumstances, would require regular maintenance.
One solution to protecting the carpeting in vehicles is to provide mats placed in areas where people most commonly place their feet. However, in a vehicle such as a minivan in which one or more of the seats may be removed, it would be difficult to provide mats which could be adapted to the different configurations of exposed carpeting which would be provided by the various removed seats.
Furthermore, it would typically be cumbersome to remove the several mats when it is desired to use the vehicle for occasions with the carpeting fully exposed. Also, it is not always possible to predict the occasions when a mat or tarp will be needed to protect the carpeting such that on several occasions the carpeting may go unprotected and become soiled for lack of availability of a tarp or mat.
Accordingly, a protective covering device is needed for use with vehicles such as minivans having removable seats. Further, a protective covering is needed for protecting the interior of vehicles wherein the covering may be easily stored within the vehicle and deployed as needed.
In addition, there is a need for a protective covering for the interior of minivans in which one or more seats may be positioned within the vehicle with the protective covering in place.